Spongebob Fanfiction
by wintercool612
Summary: I wrote this story a year ago and it took up a little over two pieces of paper front and back . I found it old and wrinkled, even with coffee spilled on it! So I spent a good half an hour retyping it to show to the world!


Spongebob and Patrick were jumping up and down just for the fun of it. Patrick reaches higher than the surface of the water and finds himself hanging from a corner of a piece of paper. "Where am I?" Patrick asks no one. Right next to him there was a label. He ran his hand across it and read it aloud "The corner of the page...". Then he calls "He Spongebob come up here, will ya?". "Sure thing buddy." Spongebob answers and he bounces as high as Patrick did. Hanging for his life Spongebob gasps for water screaming "Patrick! Were above the water Patrick! I can't breathe!!" Patrick responds to his scream "its ok Spongebob were cartoons remember?" Spongebob realizes that Patrick is right "We are? Oh yeah we are. Those writers over there are typing everything we say and do." *Zooms in on writers* "Do you know what this means Patrick? It means we aren't real!" Spongebob cries. "But were cartoons", Patrick answers "Cartoons are real!" Spongebob stops weeping "And cartoons are made out of paper! We can fold each other into fun shapes!!!!" Patrick gets an ever growing smile on his face. "Oh boy! I wanna try!" Patrick picks up Spongebob and folds him into an origami crane. The two friends began to laugh. Spongebob folds up Patrick "Look you're my new hat." and they resume their laughter. Their fun is interrupted by the writers stop tying. Spongebob and Patrick cringe in fear when the narrator calls out "Now that the next episode is typed its time to ship Spongebob and his chubby friend to Korea to be animated." Patrick sniffs "I'm not chubby..." A giant fisherman hand comes down and grabs the two. *Many hours later time card shows up* Spongebob wakes up arched over in a small box. "Ow." Spongebob hit his head on the box's ceiling. He burst out of the box and looked out to see a good view of the ocean and mountains of boxes surrounding him. In complete fear Spongebob yells "I'm on my way to Korea!!!" Spongebob sprints in between the mountains of boxes and finds a box labeled "Patrick Star". He opens the box and pokes Patrick who's sleeping inside. "Patrick, Patrick wake up!!" Patrick wakes up to see Spongebob right beside him. He falls out of the box crawling backwards with a frightened look on his face. "Spongebob...you're white!!!" Spongebob looks down at himself "AHHH!!! My colors gone!!!" Patrick realizes his color had disappeared as well. Patrick joins Spongebob in running in circles screaming. The only reason they come to a stop is because they ran into each other. Sitting down, Spongebob thinks "It seems that people in Korea renew our color not only movement. Patrick answers "I can live with that." due to Spongebob thinking aloud. "We have to get back to Bikini Bottom and warn anyone who's still there!!" Spongebob says surprisingly. Patrick points to the box next to him labeled "Sheldon J. Plankton" "We can't let Plankton find out he can escape too! He may try to take over the outside world!" Spongebob answers your right! I remember the last time we gave Plankton something to take over." *A flash back appears of Plankton in an average doll house pointing a gun to a baby doll "You will surrender this house to me or feel my wrath!"* "Oh yeah..." Patrick answers remembering too. Night falls in the place of day. *The next day time card shows up* Spongebob wakes up. "Patrick stops that tickles!" His mouth dropped when he saw a giant paintbrush held by an animator filling him with color on a piece of paper. After Spongebob's color was renewed the animator left for his break. Spongebob jumps over to the paper next to him finding Patrick laid down sound asleep. Spongebob pokes Patrick waking him up. Patrick stares out in front of them surprised. "Spongebob (he points) look..." An animator finds Spongebob on the wrong paper. "Wonderful weather we're having???...." Spongebob tells the giant. The animator calls his co-workers in Korean. The animators learn that Spongebob and Patrick were alive and they were put on a boat. The row boat took them out to the middle of the ocean and the fisherman rowing the wooden boat dropped them in the water. Spongebob and his friend float down in front of Spongebob's house. "That was quite a day..." Spongebob calls to Patrick as they both walked tired into their homes only to fall asleep in bed. THE END!


End file.
